Switchin'
by 27scissors
Summary: A one-shot about 8 months after the end of 'From That To Disaster'. NOT THE SEQUEL! It's a (some what) cute, weird one-shot. It's funny.


**Hey! How're you guys doing? I felt like I should write this real quick before I start the 'From That to Disaster' sequel. I honestly still don't know what I'm gonna call it, but I'll think of something. I'll get started on that after this chapter. Actually, this is a one-shot about their lives 8 months after I ended 'From That to Disaster'. You might want to read that to understand. Anyways, you'll see the sequel in a few weeks. So,**

**ENJOY!**

The two were asleep on a warm June morning. Both using the same blanket. One of them let out a groan as they woke up. Finn sat up, his hair messy and lying against his face. He looked over to his girlfriend, Marceline, and smiled. It has been 8 months since she had told him about their unborn child.

Marceline turned over, facing his direction. Her eyes slowly opened. "Hey" Finn said as a good morning. "Hey" She responded. He bent over to kiss her forehead. Marcy laughed lightly as he did. "Jake's coming back today. He said he'll bring back some stuff. I don't know what yet but it'll be something fun probably." Marceline sat up and nodded. "Yeah I-" She was interrupted by a knock on their door down stairs. "I'll go get it" He said and climbed down the ladder.

Finn slowly opened the door letting the sun hit his skin. He looked in front of him to see a rope with a tinfoil ball tide to the end of it. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. He grabbed the ball and pulled it to him. "Finn? Is Jake home?" Marceline called from up the ladder. "Nah," He responded, "It's just a tinfoil ball on a rope." He looked at it more, turning it around. "Is the door still open?" She asked. "Oh, uh…" He pulled the door towards him to shut the door. "I closed it. You can come down now." She climbed down the ladder instead of floating down. She had to live without that power until the baby was born.

"See?" He handed her the ball. She shook it. "There's something it." Finn got exited. "Let's open it!"

They put it on the nearby table and pulled the foil off. Under it was a clear sphere with a bunch of different types of sweets inside. On the side there was a button labeled. 'Press to open'. Finn shrugged and pressed the button. It split into two halves, equally filled with different varieties of cookies, candies, and other delicious foods. He picked up a cookie. "Shouldn't we at least try one?" Marceline gave him a dumb look. "They were inside a ball that came from nowhere. Do you really think we should?" He shrugged again and put the cookie in his mouth. She waited for him to start twitching and fall to the floor, but instead he smiled and grabbed more food. "Marcy try these, they're so good!" He told her with a mouth full of food. Marceline looked at the side of the food. She sighed and grabbed a cookie. She bit it and… oh it was so good. It wasn't red, but it seemed to not matter with these. Almost as if they were magic…

"Wait… my food is gone!" Finn yelled seeing he had eaten everything that was in his half circle. Marcy laughed, "Here you can eat the rest of… mine?" The food began to disappear. "NOOOO!" He screamed as he dropped to his knees watching the food fade. "Geez Finn, it's just food." He stood back up when she told him that. "Yeah, but it was good." They laughed at his weird actions. There happy moment was ruined though, by a voice that came from seemingly nowhere. "The two of you have great love for one another and eaten the potion foods. I shall use my power to strengthen your care." A green light glowed from the ceiling, "Huh?" They both questioned the voiced as they looked up. It hit the two of them and their vision went black.

**Some Time Later**

Marceline woke up and looked around. She was still in the tree house. She stood up. "Finn?" She called, "You here...? Wait a minute. " Her voice didn't sound right to her. It sounded like Finn's. She looked at herself, she was dressed like him. She looked around the room and saw… herself lying on the floor? "Oh no." She realized what had happened. "Finn, wake up." Her body twitches once and sat up. "Marce- am I dead?" Finn's eyes grew wide with fear. "No," Marceline sighed, "That dude from earlier switched our bodies. Now I'm you, and you're me." Finn sighed , happy that he wasn't dead. But then remembered that he was in Marcelines body. "Dang it!" He complained looking down. "Well great! Now I have to carry around a baby!" Marceline smirked "Wow you right! I feel so free!" Finn gave her an angry face "But I'm a guy! I'm not supposed to be pregnant!" He crossed his arms "Well... that's your problem." Marceline looked him right in the eyes and said "But because I'm a good person, I'll try and reverse what happened." Finn smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey Finn?" Marceline got serious "If Jake comes home before we reverse this, should we tell him?" Finn sat thinking, "We probably should, he'd find out eventually." She nodded, stoking her hand through Finn's hair. "We should leave a letter on the door so he won't walk in and ask us to explain." Finn nodded. "You go write one, I'll put it outside." Marceline looked a little annoyed "You're me remember? You can't go outside until it's night. I'll put it up." Finn sighed in disappointment."Ok..."

Finn sat down and started writing a note for Jake, or whoever else may want to go in their house.

_Dear 'Who Ever I at the Door',_

_A really weird situation is happening in this house. I f you have any knowledge on how to reverse a 'switching bodies' spell, would ya mind helpin'?_

_Thanks bro, Finn and Marceline_

Marceline grabbed the note and some tape. She took a deep breath as she quickly opened the door. She didn't feel any burn or pain. It was just warmth. She let a smile crawl across her (Finn's) face. "Woo hoo! Finally! I haven't felt the sun in so many years!" Luckily no one was around. If you saw Finn jumping around yelling about the warmth of the sun, you'd be kinda freaked out. Marcy looked to the door and stuck the note on the outside part of it. She closed her eyes and let the 'sun' moment sink in one more time, and went back inside.

Finn was sitting on a chair poking his stomach. "This is so unnatural." Marceline laughed. "Dude, you were the one who wanted to eat the food." Finn pouted "I hadn't eaten any thing and I was hungry." Marcy rolled her eyes "Well, when Jake comes home and asks what happens you need to be the one who takes the blame." Finn kept pouting "Fine... Hey Marcy?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta pee."

"Aw man!"

Sometime later

"Finn, you done?" Marceline asked him, still standing by the door. No reply. "Finn?" Her voice shook a little. She pressed her ear up against the door. "Marcy help me!" Finn yelled "Shut up you idiot!" An unknown voice yelled at him. "Finn!" Marceline banged on the door. She was scared for Finn's life, but when he first called for help, she thought the baby was coming. Knowing it was her, job she didn't want Finn to have to do... that.

She kicked the door down and looked aroud, A man really stupid looking robe was holding Finn and was about to smash the window so he would escape.

"Put Finn down!" Marceline shouted. "Ah I see you've come for your pretty girlfriend." The mans voice was creepy and deadly sounding. "He's not a girl, you're the one who switched our bodies aren't you!?" Marceline was getting angrier by the second. "Oh my dear... of course I am. You know, Finn your reaction to knowing I was in here with you was quite entertaining." His hand was over Finn's mouth, so all he could do was kick and scream. Though all his yells were muffled. Suddenly Marceline remembered something. "Finn if you're me than you can transform into one of my monsters! Think of one!"

Finn shut his eyes and transformed into a tiny bat. He flew out of the mans arms and into Marceline's. "How... how did you do that so easily?" The man questioned, trembling. "Finn has seen me do that more times than I can count, so it was probably a little easy." Marcy shrugged and Finn stuck his middle finger at the man.

The man grumbled something under his breath and smashed the window. "I'll be back for you and your child. All of you! Oh, but I'll let you both off easy this time and put you in your original bodies. But I will be back!" He flew out the window, going somewhere Finn nor Marceline knew about.

"Hey I'm me again!" Finn jumped in the air, happy to be himself again. "Yaay..." Marceline said emotionless. "Aw c'mon," Finn wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her stomach. "You should be happy to be you again." He kissed her cheek. "Sure...for you, I guess." Finn laughed "We're not telling Jake about this right?" Finn asked. "Depends if you want him to know." Finn shook his head. "Nah, not really." Marceline laughed to "Just a few more weeks till we get to meet our first baby, Finn." Finn sighed, smiling "I know, its great." Finn hugged her tighter. "No... don't do that." She moved her shoulders to keep him from hugging her too tightly. "Sorry, couldn't help it." They stood there together, hugging, until the front door swung open. "Hey guys! I'm home!" Jake had come back from... wait. Where did he go?

The two went to meet Jake at the door. "Hey bro. ," Finn said, "Where have you been? It's been like 3 weeks." Jake laughed "I was out doing stuff. Yeah know, adventuring without you." Finn crossed his arms, "Really? Did you have to tell me that? Now I feel bad." Jake continued to laugh, until Marceline spoke up. "You wanna know what we did today?" She looked at Finn, who's eyes were wide "Don't tell him." Finn said, but seemed more nervous than serious.

"No, I'm telling him."

"Don't."

"Nope, gonna say it."

"Fine."

"We found food left in the front of the house and Finn had an amazing idea for us to eat it." Finn waited for her to say they switched bodies. "And we ate it all with out you." Finn looked at Marceline, wondering why she never said anything else. "What!?" Jake threw his arms in the air, "you ate all of it without me!?" Marcy shrugged, "Finn ate most of it." She looked at Finn and winked. She knew he didn't want Jake to know about what happened, but thought messing with Finn was still funny.

"So you guys wanna watch a movie?" Jake asked "I found a good one about these two people that switched bodies and-" They cut him off, "No!" Finn made up for that "Er... can we watch something else?" Jake shrugged "Sure, why not?" Then they all sat on a couch, and watched some other random movie.

"Haha you two totally switched bodies today didn't you?"

**THE END!**

**That was fun. I have a lot of free time, what do you expect me to do? Anyways, I do know that Christmas was yesterday (Merry day-after Christmas!) and some people are still kinda crazy. By the way, I got like a truck load of Adventure Time stuff which was awesome. But uh... I'm considering this my late gift for you. Also, I'm about to start writing the sequal for 'From That To Disaster'. I still don't remember how I thought of that name. Anyway, tell me what you thought and I'll be back by next week! Bye!**


End file.
